Negans Way
by MistressChristi
Summary: Negan may be a bat-wielding bad ass, but to Lizz hes a sweetheart. He shows everyone his tough exterior but something about her makes him mush. 18 please
**Hm. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. I know its going to be filled with lots of smut, but this is the first time I'm writing from comics. Nothing will follow the comic story, clearly. Ha-ha please send feedback. I'm always loving others opinions!**

 **Also, I will try to write a new chapter every few days if more people want me to continue.:) ENJOY!**

" Goodbye Beth" Carl whispers as he hugs me from the side. I see tears well up in his eyes. "I'll be back some day hun. Don't worry" I lie to him. Us both knowing it's a lie. I hate being deceitful to him, but I can't tell him the truth. Truth is I have no clue where I end up, but I know it's not here. Rick can't protect us, and he's a loose cannon.

I wave goodbye to Michonne, and the rest of the gang. Carl runs away as Rick closes the gate.

…

 _I have to run faster. They won't catch up. I have to get on something higher. Something they can't climb. This is the second biggest heard I've ever seen._ I see a duce-fifty, and climb on the hood. Walkers start to grab for me, but I'm out of reach. I look into the cab and see a cigarette still smoking, and a barbed wire bat leaning against the seat. _Huh, fuck it'd be nice to have that right now. Clearly this knife isn't going to do me a bit of good when I'm out of reach._

Ive been battling the heard for hours now. Stomping heads in, stabbing what I can reach, and waiting for my sweet death. _It's only a matter of time before the men who this truck belongs to comes back, and has their way with me, or kills me. It's that or the walkers. I thought I would survive this…I thought I'd be better than this. I've trained so long for this just to fail…_ i climb on top of the cab of this enormous truck, and take a seat. _This is the last bullet…_ I pull the revolver out of the back of my jeans. _At least I'll be safe now._ I put the gun to my temple thinking of the life I never will have. The husband I'll never find, and the happiness I'll never get. As I'm about to pull the trigger I hear gun fire.

My head swings to the right. A group of men stand in the distance. One with a large gun pointed in the air. The heard gets curious and starts to shift away from the truck. _Great saved by my captors._ Relief should be the first thing running through my head instead of panic. The heard breaks enough for me to be able to slide down, and jump in the cab. I fumble around trying to find the keys. _I know I saw them in here._ I get panicked as some of the heard starts to head back…I give up on trying to find the keys. I open the door to slide out and run. When a huge man meets me and shoves me back into the truck.

He screams for me to get in the back. I fight for a second and give up the fight. _He don't give the murdering vibe off, so maybe I'm safe._ I climb to the back as another man slides into the passenger seat, and an even bigger man climbs in the back with me. _Golden brown eyes, slicked back hair, scruffy i-don't-give-a-fuck beard, chiseled physique, and the world's most perfect smile. Holy fuck he just said something. Say something back you idiot. He's going to think you're a mute._

He stares at me blankly as if waiting for a response. A good minute goes by before I realise I still have not said a goddamn thing. "Hello? Anyone there?" the perfect man says.

"Um, hey you!" God get it together Lizz. "Do we know each other? I would say no" he pauses and looks me up and down as if im a chunk of meat, and he hasn't eaten in years. "But im sure id remember a fine piece of ass as yourself." I stumble on my words, and he looks puzzled. "Hi, no we don't know each other. Sorry I'm not sociable. My name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Beth or Lizz. I prefer Lizz." _What the hell did he say his name was? Lizz get your shit together._

NEGAN! I hear the man on the hill scream. The man next to me grabs the bat and ht the driver. "Well hurry the fuckin fuck up and get him before they do" he yells. _Ok so? Mr. Perfect is Negan. Odd name but okay I can dig it._ We race over to the man and he jumps in the covered back. He hits the roof as if signaling he's ready. The driver speeds off west. I take in my surroundings and realize that I'm trapped until they let me out.

…

"So why are you alone, and not with a group?" he ask with a serious face. _I'm not sure I should tell him about ricks group or not._ "The last group I was with was unstable. The leader didn't know how to lead without having a mental breakdown, and there barriers are just a ticking time bomb" I say harshly. He grunts as in approval and gets an empty look. It was awkwardly silent.

…

We come to a stop at huge rusted gates. Two men in combat suits open the gates. There are guard towers along the fence. All in combat suits, and all look terrifying. We park the giant truck and crawl out.

"Tara, this is…Beth or Lizz. Yes this is Lizz. Show her where she's going to be sleeping. Explain her the point system." Negan says as a matter-of-factly. "Thanks!" I scream as he just looks at me. _Well I'm sure he thinks I have something mentally wrong with me by this point._

Tara brings me to the supply closet. "You get a blanket without needing points. Everything from now on you need points to buy. Scavengers and clearers get the most, but women aren't allowed to do that. Everyone has a job, and earn that way. The only ones who don't have to earn is Negan's wives" she says with a pissy tone. "Um, wives?" I ask shyly. "Yes, the man you literally drooled over has wives. He's the leader of the Saviors, and he takes what he wants. He's a….sexual lion I guess." She giggles. "What are you good at? Did you do anything pre-apocalypse?" she asks. "Um I don't really know. I was finishing my degree at a culinary school when the outbreaks hit. I love food, and I am pretty resourceful on making almost anything edible." I reply shyly. No one has asked me what I used to do. _It's nice to feel normal. I'm sure they go through food fast. They must have at least three hundred people here._ "Okay, well our cook is Sherry and Lucy. Sherry is one Negan's wives. She's really sweet."

…

I set up my cot in the makeshift tarp-tent. Its fall so the nights aren't that bad, but winter will soon be here, and I'm going to need to make a heater, and insulate it. I start digging through my backpack when someone taps on the tarp. "Hello?" someone says with a raspy voice. A scraggly man no more than thirty comes in. "Hi. I'm Alec. I saw you arrived earlier. I just wanted to say you're pretty. "He laughs. _The fuck is wrong with him. Who says that to someone when they first meet? Especially me? Oh fuck he's coming over. Take the blank stare as a sign and go dude._ "Um, can you go please? I was just about to lay down." I ask nervously. "Fuck no! Don't fucking lie to me!" He raises his voice becoming angry, and pushes me down making me bang my eyebrow on the metal bar holding the tent up. A sharp edge catches my skin and rips is. I feel my sticky blood begin to trickle out. _Shit not again. These aren't Saviors these are pigs._ I scoot back as far as possible kicking him in the chest. To no avail he grabs my ankle and outs a hand over my mouth. "Shhh, no one needs to hear us. I'm attractive you can't deny that you are attracted to me"! _Uh fuck no you're not. Oure skinny as fuck you look like you're one step above a walker._

A giant clash comes through and knocks the tarp off. Someone literally just lifted Alec up and threw him. I hear screams and they eventually become muffled by gurgling. Im trying my damndest to get out from under the tarp to see what's going on. Then the tarp is ripped off of me as tears start running down my face not knowing what is coming next.

I grab my worn backpack and get ready to run. As I jump over the tarp and start to run towards the gate. Someone grabs me from the waist. I struggle and hear his booming voice try to calm me down. "Fucking stop, you're okay, you're going to be fine." Negan yells out towards me.  
I can't breathe my anxiety is hitting me light a truck and everything starts to slow down. _I feel dizzy. Something isn't right. I can't move._ As I'm flailing trying to get away. I look over and see Alec chained to the gate. Walkers munching on him like he's a freshly roasted pig.

I fall limp from the lack of oxygen my anxiety has pulled from my lungs. _Yay panic attacks._

…

My eyes open and im in a muted grey room.

The candle dances with shadows on the wall. I just stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before I really try to get up. My bones ache from this shitty bed, and my head is pounding.

 _Ugh._ I shout in my head. Every bones cracks when I move. Pulling myself up in an old woman manor. I get up to go check out the new clothes someone laid out by the door. _At least someone cares._ I hurriedly get up from this uncomfortable bed, and rush to the clothes before someone changes there mind.

The pants fit just right and are warm, and comfy. The shirt fit, clinging to me. _A man must have made this._ I laugh to myself.

As I sit down to put on my socks I hear someone stomping there way here, then silence. A moment of silence passed before I hear keys touching the door.

"Mother of fucking-fuckity-fuck-fuck!" a man yells.

The door swings open and the same perfection of a man stands before me. Staring with his brown eyes. One arm against the door, and the other holding a bat against his shoulder.

"Look she's alive," the man half-heartedly mumbles while striding in and shutting the door behind him.

He makes his way in strides to the uncomfortable bed I woke up in and plops down.

"Well, how are you feeling? You look like absolutely fucking hell. Fuck it's kind of hot." Negan's words trailing off as he just looked me up and down. No one has ever looked at me with that kind of hunger for me. He knew he was hot as fuck, and I didn't mind doing the same. This man was fine as hell, even being scary as shit with that bat, but even all scary men have a soft side.

"Wanna fuck?" he says with the deadest face I've ever seen.

 _Apparently not him._

"What the actual fuck! Do you not remember what the hell almost happened?" damn near losing my breath, and feeling drunk-dizzy. My hand braces for the wall as I catch my balance.

"Sorry baby doll, it was just an offer. I saw the way you were staring. I figured I would take my chance," he released his god-like smile and winked. I really had absolutely no response for someone like him. He was perfect and knew it, making his ego that much bigger.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks," I spit out while trying to figure out how to stable myself. I am feeling dizzier now. I'm not sure if it's this jackass's charm, or I need medical help. I slump over and slide to the ground.

Negan quickly stands up and walks towards me. I raise my hand expecting him to stop him, but it doesn't. He cups my face as he kneels down in front of me. Rubbing his thumb on my eyebrow. A slight stinging traces where his thumb has been.

"You alright doll? You look pale as fuck. Maybe we need to get Julie to look at you." He scooped me up in one quick motions, and starts to walk into a large bedroom. _its so damn dim in here how is anyone supposed to see in here? The only damn light is a fire place trying to go out._ The only thing I can make out is grey walls, and velvet curtains blocking out all light.

"Feel special doll. You're only the third person to ever see this room," he whispers under his breath.

" **Don't** I feel special," I whisper with a smirk running across my face.

"If special is what you're looking for. I can sure deliver that," he hastily replies with a suave look on his beautiful face.

"Just put me down, I can walk from here." He sets me down and I walk next to him as he brings me into the next room. The next room is bigger than the last. With a giant four post bed in the middle against the wall. A velvet bench at the end of the bed, and various luxury chairs scattered around the room. Large curtains hanging on the numerus windows. One leading into what looks like a terrace. The sun is beaming in every window it can, making the room overly warm. Instantly making my cheeks flush.

 _Holy shit I want this room. What the hell do I have to do to get this?_ Feeling a bit less dizzy I slowly walk over to the bed and run my fingers along the oh-so-soft blanket. Coming to the ridiculously nice curtains. Running my fingers through the folds of the silk fabric. I never thought the feelings of curtains would remind me pre-walkers, but it was such a nice feeling.

"Is this your bedroom?" I ask as I turn round to see Negan at the window leading to the terrace.

He releases a low growl of a laugh. "No this is where I fuck my wives, and where they for the most part live."

…

Ten minutes have passed since he told me about all of his wives.

 _Kind of seems like a shit-where-you-eat situation if you ask me. He is drop dead gorgeous, but no woman could willingly succumb to these conditions._

I walk casually to the closest chair and fall into it. It immediately swallows me and makes me feel welcome.

Although I know im not welcome. I cant say his presence here makes it easier.

I notice him staring outside and soaking up the sun on the parlor bench by the door going out.

The sun cast a beautiful glow on his skin, and makes his eyes seems so honey-like. The fact that someone that beautiful can exist in a world so..not leaves me speechless.

I start to speak, but stumble on my words as the make there shitty entrance out.

"What was that?" he spoke softly. Not removing his view from outside.

I close my mouth and clear my throat.

"Um, what happened to the man that attacked me? When can I go back to my tent? I appreciate all the hospitality but im not comfortable being in your wives chambers. I feel dirty." I spit out suddenly pausing, and realizing being blunt was becoming my thing.

Negan slowly turns to me and stands up from the bench and reaches for the ceiling. He lets out a huge gasp of air, and walks over to me.

" I'm sorry. I don't mean to ask so many questions, but this is the most civilization ive been around that wasn't..dead since the outbreak. It's a new set of rules."

He doesn't say a word and reaches for my hand. He pulls me up, and closer to him then I am comfortable with.

"I want to show you something." He exhales with a huge grin on his face.

We walk over to the doors and he opens one. Gesturing me through like some sort of gentlemen.

The terrace was warm and inviting. With white wicker chairs scattered about, and a covered table. The terrace over looks most of the east side of the Sanctuary.

" Look over there," he points to the fence barrier around the compound.

" That walker chained up, with the grey shirt."

"yeah?" I respond not sure where its going.

"That is the man that attacked you. We put him out there when he attacked you Lizz. That is something that will never be tolerated. You will never be harmed here, and if anyone ever tries anything come to me immediately. Promise me you will." His word more intense as the one before.

Taking me aback by how strong his feelings are about women, and knowing a man's life ended because of me was all just too much, all I could do was nod.

"No! I want you to tell me, answer me."

"Yes. I promise."

"Good. I don't take kindly to rule breakers. As long as you keep in line. I promise your safety."

We stand quietly looking at the sun starting to disappear behind the trees. Making funny shapes and patterns through the leaves. I can sense him looking at me in the corner of his eye.

I grin goofily and turn to him.

"Something amusing going through that skull of yours?" I jokingly ask.

"Yes. Something is very amusing to me. I'm not going to lie. I have grown fond of you lately. You're actually growing on me quite well. Like a little sister." He laughs at the end of that very friend zone sentence.

"Well I'm going to go back to my tent." Turning around hoping to get away as fast as embarrassingly possible. Knocking my shin into a chair.

As grateful as I can catching my balance. I stride through the parlor room where Negan " fucks all his wives." I can hear the giant stomp behind me. His large and powerful hand grabs my elbow and spins me around.

"Hey, come on I was just joking. Im not so fond of you." He flashes his beautiful grins.

Feeling the embarrassment flush my cheeks. I try to pull away and continue to leave, but he didn't loosen his grip.

He pulls me very close, and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I can promise you. You are no sister to me. What I feel for you isn't family, its fucking." Laving traces of his breath on my neck. Sending chills down my spine.

 _What the fuck am I supposed to say about that. Who talks to anyone like this!_

"Look, I'm flattered and all, but I'm not a girl you want as one of your wives. Im not that type of girl. Even if it means no pint system. I earn my keep. I always will, and I don't share. Seeing you as a man of many needs. I'm not that girl. So can I please go back to my tent? Assuming it is still there. So I can get a good night sleep."

He stares at me intently releasing my arm, almost throwing it. Clearly not being used to the word no, or being walked out on. He at least abides by his own rule. He could have easily made me stay, and forced me to be his wife.

…

Tonight feels more like fall. Crisp air, leaves falling with every breeze, everyone rushing to get winter clothes, and the smell of leaves and wood burning is in the air.

The best memory I have of the previous world is of my dad and I during fall. Getting our hunting plots ready for harvesting deer. Cleaning up the yard of leaves and fallen branches so mom would stop fussing, and the begging of football season. Where my little brother played every Friday night.

Negan gave me a thicker tarp for the winter. So I wouldn't completely freeze. One day I will be allowed a room inside once I officially become a Savior.

After setting up the tarp, and gathering wood for the fire I was able to make a fire inside. Nothing is more pleasant than the crackling from a fire in this world. The camp is really quiet tonight. The only thing you can hear is the crackling of fire from the camps nearby. Every camp around me are new comers, and all seem overly happy to be here.

I grabbed my ipod, that thankfully I got a solar charger for the hristmas before the world went to shit, pressed play, and tucked myself under the covers.

…

It was morning already. When it feels like I just closed my eyes. The bitter cold nipped at my lips and nose. The fire must have went out a few hours ago, because it was colder then hell in the tent.

My ipod was still playing when Negan comes into the tent closing the make-shift door behind him.

Pulling the earphones out of my ear he begins to ask what was playing on the ipod.

I handed him the earphones, and he put them in smiling.

Quiet for a minute, he seemed to be enjoying my music.

"Wow. I haven't heard them since before shit hit the fan." Referring to the band Rise Against.

"Thanks, I listen to them while working out every morning. You stop working out you lose your edge." I swiftly reply leaving a smirk on his face. Clearly he knows all about working out with his body.

"Maybe we can go running one day together." I ask hoping he declines. Running was my way of clearing my head from all the bullshit I had to deal with in my everyday life. Now it's a way to keep in shape, and forget that there are walkers wanting to kill me at every corner.

"Yea. You won't be going out without me. Ever." Negan replied abruptly. As if I said something wrong.

"Well, I came in here to tell you breakfast is served everyday around this time. You need to get up and eat. The first week you won't need points, because you should have earned enough to buy breakfast from then on. After you eat today go see Sherry. You will need to discuss what your attributes to us will be. That's how you will earn your keep, and earn points."

Being in my pajamas I stared at him to get out so I could get dressed. Once he gt what I was waiting for he smiled and told me he wasn't leaving now that something interesting is going on. Waiting to see that he wasn't joking I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me.

"Alright I don't want to make you go through that much trouble. I'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria." He darted out and left me to myself.

I got dressed quickly because the cold was a lot to handle. The morning came with crunchy grass from the frost, and the trees more bare then yesterday. The sky was a dark grey. It was going to snow soon.

...

After getting everything I wanted to eat this morning I sat down at an empty table. I like my solitude.

A few minutes after begging to eat Negan comes over and sits across from me. Not saying a word. I guess he is just as solitary as I am, but likes company.

Awkwardly sitting in silence and eating was kind of nice. Eating like we were in a normal world was even better. The little things like this makes living in this shitty world bearable.

I finish the last of my grits and eggs, and begin cleaning up. Negan opens his mouth as if wanting to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Nothing. I was going to ask if you enjoyed breakfast, but seeing you literally fucking ate everything. I figured that was a dumb fucking question."

 _Is this Negan's way of saying he cares?_

"Thanks, yes I enjoyed it all. Out there all I get to eat is junk food, or something I foraged for. My dad taught me a lot about being a survivalist when I was growing up. You never knew how great eggs and grits are until you just can't have them anymore. Thanks for asking though." I smile and get up to put my plate up.

After washing up and brushing my teeth in my tent I go to seek Sherry.

She was in the cafeteria cleaning up after everyone cleared out.

"Hey, are you sherry?" I ask knowing it's her, and she's one of Negan's wives.

She drops her rag and wipes her hands on her apron to give me a hug.

"Yes hun. I am Sherry you must be Lizz. Negan told me about your eventful joining of the Sanctuary. He said you need a pace to be put here. What is it you did before the outbreak?"

"Well, I owned my own local farm. I supplied local business with fresh food and dairy daily." I began to explain to her the process of my everyday life. I haven't spoken about that life since the outbreak. I truly miss it. I loved my horses, and the peacefulness I had riding them through the wild.

"Well, we don't have horses, but we do need help with growing our own food. Actually the guy who was in charge of that got bit a few months ago, and we haven't been able to find anyone to keep anything alive in our greenhouse. That's where you will be. You will need to tend to it every day as a job keep a log of your hours, and at the end of the week you submit the log to me. Ill make sure your points will be available fast so you can eat and get the things you need from the stock room."

I thank sherry and head to the greenhouse. It is a lot larger than I thought. Its about a hundred feet wide and sixty feet long. It also has an underground storage for seeds, and all the harvest that needs to be stored in a cool area. I cant believe they have this and are struggling with the same food.

…

A few hours later after organizing the seeds, and drawing a plan for proper rotation of crops I am starved.

I hear the door quietly shut and footsteps coming towards the door that leads downstairs.

Negan appears with a plate of food.

"Hey. You weren't in your tent. So I figured you were setting up in here." The words leave softly from his beautiful mouth.

"Yea, this place is a mess. I don't see how you grew anything in here."

Negan hands me my plate, and takes a seat on a stool across the room.

I ate my food like I haven't ate in a year. It's not often you get consistent good food.

"Thanks for bringing me my food. You really didn't have too." I mumbled stuffing my face.

Negan looked puzzled. I guess not realizing how hard it is out there for someone like me. He has been the leader of the Sanctuary. It's almost normal in here.

"I don't mean to be pushy, but I plan on spending a lot of time in here to get it up and producing food. Do you mind if I move my cot, and belongings down here?" I plastered a giant smile on my face. Hoping to convince him to say yes.

"I guess its warmer in here than outside, and you will be growing our food.."He pauses for a minute.

"Yea I guess that will be fine. I'll help you being it in tonight if you need it."

"Thanks!" I yell and give him a hug. Although it isn't exactly home, but its better than being outside in the freezing cold. Its also solar heated. Which will be a great change this year.

Still hugging him he just sits there like he doesn't know how to react. I feel his hands slowly move up my sides. Then pat my back. He isn't used to human contact other then..copulation.

"You know if you weren't so awkward you'd be much hotter," he says.

"Well, if this is your way of flirting you suck at it," I laugh. Pulling away from him slowly.

He stops me and grabs my head and kisses me so deeply. Like I was his only way to breath. Like I was intoxicating and he needed me. It was a very welcomes feeling, and I kissed just as passionately taking him by surprise.

Still kissing. We both burst into laughter.

"Mr. Negan if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a school girl crush on me."

"No" in an al serious tone. "I have an I-want-crush-what's-between-your-legs crush." He continues.

…

"Just pick up your side. It's cold as ball outs here, and it's getting late." Negan yells.

"Yes sir! Sargent sir!" I laugh being the only one that finds it funny.

"Don't fucking mock me, or ill bend you over and really make you scream yes sir." The look on his face was serious, but his tense body wasn't.

"I'm sorry, sir" I mumble under my breath.

"What?!" he throws back at me while picking up the cot by himself. Getting fed up with me fumbling trying to carry to much stuff at once.

"Grab the rest of your shit and hurry up." He turns with the cot above his head, and walks towards the greenhouse.

I finish putting what I have in a wrap and bundle it up and run to the greenhouse.

Closing the door behind me I hear Negan put the cot down to open the door to go downstairs.

The only thing lighting we have is the bright ass moon. It cast a low glow on his skin.

I see his very tall silhouette stand straight up and turn. If I didn't know it was him I would be scared for my life.

He walks over slowly, and grabs me.

He whispers, "Would you like to dance underneath the moonlight?"

My heart melted in a way I've never felt before. Thinking it was silly at first. The world is filled with walker that want to kill us, and he wants to dance in the dark.

"Um, sure." I respond sarcastically.

The air is so warm in here from humidity, and his warm breath running from my ear down my back. Sending hills down my back.

We start to slow dance to the low hum from Negan's throat.

He moves his hand from my hand and slowly moves me into a hug. While still moving slowly to the soft hum. He run his hands down to the small of my back, and pulls my as tight as he can to his warm toned body.

My lower stomach is pressed firm against the hardness in his pants. I can feel every curve of his manhood, and I'm very impressed.

I now see why all his wives stay.

His right hand caresses my side and up to my breast. Messaging them while still swaying back and forth.

The sensation is over whelming, and I start to hear drizzle on the glass roof of the greenhouse. I look around and realize I didn't even notice the moonlight gone, and the clouds take the sky.

A soft moan comes out under my breath into his neck, and I can feel his hardness twitch

Which turns me on more than I already am.

I take a chance and wrap my arms to his hips under his shirt. I run my fingertips to the small of his back. He groans like an animal, and grabs my head with both hands. Kissing my so intently, breathing me so deeply in. As if I was his only life line.

I dig my nails into his back and pull him tighter into me. I want him so bad, and I can feel he wants me too.

He pushes my head back and tells me we can stop here if I want.

I pull him back and kiss his soft lips.

He grabs my ass and pulls me up on him, and I wrap my arms around his bulging neck and hold onto him for dear life.

The rain picks up on the roof, as if intensifying for our moment we are having.

He turns and moves towards the cot he set down earlier.

He lays me on his back while kneeling above me. Taking his shirt off slowly above his head. Immediately showing his gorgeous body. The rain running down the roof, casting shadows down his abs.

I sit up on my elbows and enjoy the view.

He admires the attention and boyishly smiles.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but won't your wives mind you went elsewhere?"

He loses the smile and frowns. Leaning forward and kisses me while pressing his entire body against me.

We exchange short kisses back and forth.

"Yes. They probably would. We have an agreement to not cheat on each other, but we don't get along anymore, and frankly I'm getting tired of their banter for wanting more. They want emotional connection, and I just want sex."

"Way to ruin the mood." I raise my voice.

"You asked baby doll, and if your so worried. Why not just be one of my wives. We can have a lot of fun."

"No thanks I would rather not be the shiny new toy. Plus I'm not into sharing." I giggle and wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer.

He laughs the cutest laugh, like a little boy. A laugh I can tell not many have heard.

He takes my cheek in one hand and stares deep into my eyes. A devouring stare it is.

I can see animal tendencies rising in his eyes. The hardness in his pants is damn near tearing out of his pants.

I shove my hips up towards his and grind on him.

"You have drove me wild. Ever since I saw you on the hood of our truck. You're so fucking sexy." He says as he gasps in between each word.

He sits up on his knees sliding his fingers around my waistband. Pulling everything down slowly. I'm so glad I'm wearing lounge pants.

He gently puts them on the floor next to my shoes.

He climbs back on top of me, and the rain begins to pick up. Shadows of raindrops dancing down his body.

Us both now keeping each other very warm. He kneels and scoots back on the cot. Spreading my legs, and putting my feet around his solders. He looks up at me wanting reassurance to go ahead. I run my hand through his soft hair. Grab a handful of his hair, and shove down nudging him towards my clit.

He takes the not so subtle hint and starts eating me out. What seems like hours is only maybe thirty minutes, but I'm enjoying every minute of it. I guess he wanted his turn, because he picked up speed. Start to rub my inner thigh and grabbing all over. Any place his land landed he messaged and moved on.

Once making it to my wetness he rubs his thumb on my clit. Making me moan his name so loudly everyone would have heard it if it wasn't raining so hard.

He slides two fingers in my. His fingers almost filling me up, they are so big. Making me moan again, and arch my back. Shoving my hips down only wanting more of him in me.

He starts kissing up my thigh letting his fingers so all the work. I feel my juices around his mouth every time he kisses me.

"You are so wet baby doll," he whispers in a moaning way. His voice is low and raspy.

His fingers move even faster than I thought was possible, and his thumb picks up speed with them. Before I knew it I was on the edge.

Just like that I succumbed to the edge and my whole core shook from the pleasure. My O lasted longer than it ever has as he kept circling his thumb on my clit.

"Now baby doll. My turn." He growls like something took over.

He wiped his face dry with the back of his hand as he kneeled above me again. Sliding his pants down to his knees, and leaning forward. I thought I knew how huge he was. But feeling his rock hard dick against my belly was reassuring that I knew nothing.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp and moan at the same time. Ive never done anything before, and I knew he was going to hurt me.

"Um, Negan." I said very shyly.

"I thought you should know that I've never been with another man before in this sense."

He stops and looks at me with the most sincere eyes. The animal I saw before had vanished.

"Well fuck, if you don't want to I would understand. I'm not the smallest, and I don't want to hurt you baby doll." The gentleness in his touch came back.

"No I want to. Trust me im more than willing to, but I thought you should know. You are my first."

"The pleasure is all mine." He boast as if I just gave him the number one trophy.

"Just please be kind to me." I ask in a begging way.

"Sure thing" he replies s softly I barely hear him.

He lays on top of my full weight. Making it almost hard to breath. Kissing my neck and running his hands down my side to my hips.

He puts the tip on my lips and rubs it hard over my clit. Making me arch my back again and moan.

His tip reaches my entrance and he slowly eases in. I take all of him. Every sexy inch of him as he moans in pleasure.

"Fuck Lizz you feel so good. I know we are moving fast but fuck I could do this all day every day." He barely finishes the sentence.

He fills every inch of me that I have to give, and it feels so much better than I could have imagined it. My inner goddess is screaming in pleasure. Begging for more than I could take. Now I totally get why every wife he has wont leave. This is heaven.

He slowly starts to thrust, and I grab the back of his neck. Wrapping my legs around his waist wanting him to go deeper. Looking up I see the rain just pour down from the sky. Making my body melt with Negans.

I just want him to go faster. Wanting more. I dig my nails into his shoulders. Giving him the signal to fuck me, and not make love to me.

He pushes himself up with his massive arms and hovers on top of me. The animal has came back in his eyes, and I know we are on the same level.

He leans down to kiss me while still thrusting. Slowly picking up speed.

I mouth on his lips,"Fuck me hard."

He waste no time obeying my command. His speed picks up. Every thrust he hits the perfect spot in me that sends my body into numbing bliss.

He starts to grunt and pant as he thrust faster and faster. His arms flex with every thrust which gets me wetter and wetter.

I feel the edge coming faster and faster. I scream I'm about to come, and he pumps faster and faster.

As fast as it came er both topple over the edge at the same time. I feel him pour his hot liquid into me as I spill mine onto him.

His slowly stops thrusting and lays on me. Barely catching his breath. His body is so hot and warm next to mine. He is an added comfort I can't lose.

"Baby that was the best fuck I have ever had. Thank you for letting me." He whispers in my ear.

"I'm not complaining on my end either." I gasp out. Throwing my free hand above my head.

We laid there for the rest of the night before the sun came up listening to the rain. Sometime through the night we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Thanks everyone for reading this far** **this will have many chapters! Please leave me feedback and let me know what I can improve on and what you want to hear**


End file.
